


Cold Desert Air

by ophidianpoet



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophidianpoet/pseuds/ophidianpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira goes to Hueco Mundo in search of justice against his traitorous ex-Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Desert Air

“Ah, ‘s finally come ta this. Kinda hoped ya’d be too scared an’ stay away, but here ya are. So, what happens now?”  
Ichimaru Gin’s hands hung at his sides, obscured by pristine white sleeves that fluttered in the desert wind of Hueco Mundo, and his head tilted at an inquisitive angle as he waited for a response from his former lieutenant.  
Kira Izuru’s face was grim, and his grip tightened on his sword as he answered.  
“I’m here to arrest the traitor, former captain of Third Division, Ichimaru Gin. Now, you can either come quietly, or I can use force.”  
Ichimaru laughed, “Aww, look at ‘cha. Ain’t ‘cha scary. Saa, never thought I’d see ya talkin’ ta me this way, Izuru. It’s kinda throwin’ me off a lil’. So, tell me, why’d they send you? Why not Second Division?”  
“I volunteered myself.”  
Kira’s response was almost instant. He narrowed his eyes and went on. “Since you betrayed Soul Society, my loyalty has been in question. That ends now.” Keeping his eyes on Gin, Kira drew his sword.  
“That’s all well and good fer Soul Society, but how ‘bout ‘cher loyalty…ta me?”, he approached the younger shinigami, much too casually for someone who’s been told they’re about to be arrested.  
Kira scowled furiously. “My loyalty to you? Don’t make me laugh. Everything you ever said to me…it’s all been lies.”  
Gin spread his hands and smiled. “Really, Izuru, issat what ‘cha think? I’d never lie to ya, I’m yer friend…”  
Izuru blinked, and his former captain was at his side, speaking quietly, “Tsk, tsk, tsk, Izuru. You were always so dutiful, never questionin’ yer captain. And now ya turn on me. Even after all we’ve been through, as captain and lieutenant…” Gin smiled, reaching for Izuru’s shoulder.  
“Stop it!”, Izuru shouted, jerking away. “That won’t work, not anymore. Raise your head, Wabisuke.”  
Kira released his sword, and swung the blunt side at Ichimaru, catching him in the ribs. He stumbled under the increased weight, and looked and Izuru with a pitying smile. “Was it lonely without me around, Izuru? Did it hurt real bad ta look over at my desk an’ see no one there?”  
“That’s enough!”, Izuru swung his sword harder, this time knocking his ex-captain to the ground, and getting in a few more hits with Wabisuke.  
Gin simply knelt on his hands and knees, unable to lift his head. Looking down at him, Kira spoke, his voice strained and heavy, “I did nothing but serve you. Even with all the suspicions of the other captains, all the rumors, all the questions and hushed conversations…I trusted you!” He hooked Wabisuke around Gin’s neck, tilting his head up. Gin remained silent. “Hmph”, Kira went on. “There will be no need for a trial. I won’t make them waste their time. Do you have nothing to say for yourself?”  
Ichimaru’s smile dropped. “Izuru…don’t…”  
“Not even an apology? I suppose even in a situation like this, that’s simply beyond you.” He took a deep breath. “For betrayal of the Soul Society, your punishment is death.”  
Izuru hesitated just a moment, before yanking the sword back, cutting off the head of his former captain, the man he respected, gave everything to, and worked so hard for. He stood and stared at Gin’s corpse, a spray of blood staining the white coat, and matching the now-open eyes in the disembodied head. Kira dropped Wabisuke and wrapped his arms around himself, shaking, and dropping to his knees. Memories swam through his mind: Graduating from the academy, Gin’s hands tying on his lieutenant badge, Hollow-hunting missions with Third Division, working twice as hard as the other lieutenants, always covering for Gin (and somehow never resenting it), always following two steps behind his captain…  
“My my, ya sure did a good job there, Izuru.”  
Kira froze at the sound of a very familiar voice just behind him. He looked down at the beheaded corpse on the ground…and the image shattered like glass, disappearing. He felt like he was going to be sick, but stood up and whipped around.  
His former captain stood there before him, completely unharmed, with that constant smile.  
Izuru swallowed hard, his eyes widening in dread.  
“Captain Aizen’s sword sure is powerful, ain’t it?” Gin’s hands reached for him. Izuru closed his eyes for just a moment, and Gin’s hands were at his throat.  
Izuru desperately brushed away the tears welling in his eyes, and tried to speak. “I..agh..did…did everything for you..”  
“An’ I jus’ watched ya cut my head off, Izuru.” Gin’s pale, graceful hands squeezed harder, and Izuru gagged, tears of pain and shame staining his cheek. His posture sagged in defeat, and he choked out the words, “I’m sorry…captain…”  
Gin pulled his lieutenant close, squeezing Izuru’s throat harder and speaking softly in his ear, “I fergive ya. Yer a good boy, Izuru.”  
Izuru closed his eyes and smiled, blood beginning to drip from the corner of his mouth, until Gin finally snapped his neck.  
Letting Izuru’s body fall, Gin walked away without looking back. ” ‘s all I could do fer ya, Izuru. Fer once, I could show ya mercy. Aizen wouldn’t ‘ave been as nice as me.”  
His white coat flared out behind him as he made his way through the white sands, back to the fortress.


End file.
